El truco más dulce
by Elly Luz
Summary: El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros despreocupado. —Soy un Weasley, lo puedo todo.—le guiñó un ojo con coquetería. —Agg eres un narcisista de primera. —Pero en el fondo no puedes vivir sin mi.


**El truco más dulce.**

Con el corazón desbocado cerró la puerta con un golpe seco. Mientras subía las escaleras de caracol que llevaban a los dormitorios de las chicas, su susto inicial había sido sustituido por una rabia ciega. ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota?!

Lo había visto venir desde mucho antes, aquella mañana al bajar a la sala común decorada con calaveras de papel y calabazas, había notado el peligro y desde el primer momento había tratado de escapar de las miradas de águila en busca de nueva presa de los gemelos. Pero al final, cuando la tarde caía y parecía que ya no corría peligro alguno: él maldito había atacado y le había dado un susto breve pero bochornoso en una sala común de Gryffindor que estaba abarrotada.

Hermione Granger se sentó a los pies de su cama en el dormitorio de 5to año, con los labios apretados y la cara roja de furia. ¡¿Por qué justamente ella?! Aún podía escuchar las risas de todos sus compañeros leones y las caras de culpa de Ron y Harry al no haber podido advertirle del peligro pelirrojo que la asechaba muy sigiloso mientras ella se concentraba en su libro de runas antiguas.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, pero Hermione estaba demasiado enfurruñada como para darle importancia, y cuando la puerta se abrió y una cabeza decorada con un ridículo sombrero con cascabeles, no dudo ni medio segundo en lanzarle uno de los libros que tenía sobre la mesita de luz. Para su desgracia personal, Fred Weasley fue más rápido y sacó la cabeza del cuarto y cerró la puerta. Cuando el libro chocó contra la madera y término en el piso, Fred volvió a hacer el intento, esta vez abriendo completamente la puerta y utilizando con la chica su arma más poderosa_:_ Su sonrisa torcida marca Weasley.

—¿Qué quieres Fred?— Hermione entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que se ponía de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. El pelirrojo inclinó la cabeza a un lado, haciendo que los cascabeles de su sombrero de cuados rojos y dorado sonara. Para ser sincero, Hermione se veía como una fiera que parecía estar a punto de mostrar los colmillos, pero a pesar de eso no dejó que ella notara su repentino temor de salir de ese dormitorio con alguna contusión, al revés, acentúo la sonrisa burlona al tiempo que ponía las manos sobre la cintura.

—No soy Fred, soy…— Antes que pudiera acabar con su broma favorita, otro libro voló, pasando tan cerca de su oreja derecha que le dejó un calorcito hormigueante.

—¡No estoy para tus bromas Weasley!

Fred pasó sus ojos azules por toda la habitación y agradeció a Merlín que ya no quedaran más libros gruesos al alcance de la castaña, aunque todavía quedaban lámparas y adornos que bien podían terminar en su cara.

—Vaya Granger, con un brazo así podrías ser cazadora en el equipo de quidditch.

Echando chispas dio un golpe al piso con un pie al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. Fred Weasley había acabado con su infinita paciencia. Dio un vistazo rápido al cuarto, buscando algo mucho mas contundente que un libro.

—¿Estas enojadita?—preguntó Fred con una voz inocente que hubiera llegado al corazón de cualquier mujer… cualquier mujer que no estuviera tan enojada como lo estaba Hermione.

—¿Tú que crees?— Si las miradas mataran, Fred Weasley ya estaría viendo crecer las margaritas por debajo— ¿Cómo diablos hiciste para subir las escaleras del dormitorio de la chicas?

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros despreocupado.

—Soy un Weasley, lo puedo todo.—le guiñó un ojo con coquetería.

—Agg eres un narcisista de primera.

—Pero en el fondo no puedes vivir sin mi.— Dio un paso hacia ella comiéndola con la mirada.

Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente antes de cruzar con más fuerza los brazos sobre su pecho. Nuevamente Fred la miraba de esa forma tan rara que la dejaba completamente desconcertada. Trató de ignorarlo, poniendo la cabeza bien en alto y mirándolo como si estuviera imaginando que lo estrangulaba. ¡Que rabia! Fred la había avergonzado frente a todos y ahora tenía cara para presentarse allí y seguir burlándose de ella.

Fred reprimió una sonrisa. ¡Lo aceptaba! Él era culpable de la furia demoledora que llevaba dentro Hermione en ese momento y quería por todos los medios posibles aplacarla un poco. Por eso mismo trató de tragarse unas cuantas carcajadas, algo que había aprendido de la vida era que a una mujer no le gustaba que se rieran de ella en la cara cuando estaba tan enojada. Estudiando su semblante rígido y furioso intentó recordar las tres frases sagradas que su hermano Bill le había dado para saber como contentar a una chica en ese estado.

"Yo no fui" pensó en cada una de ellas para saber cual le serviría más para liberarse del problema, y esa primera definitivamente no era de mucha ayuda ¡al fin y al cabo, él si lo había hecho! Trató de pensar mas rápido: "No tengo ni la mas remota idea de lo que estas hablando, mujer" ¡Nah! esa menos ¡él si sabia de que estaba hablando! Sí le decía eso, solo lograría hacerla enojar mucho más. "¡Lo siento! Jamás tendría la intención de lastimarte, eres todo para mi" ¡Si, claro! pensó con sarcasmo, sí le decía eso lo siguiente que vería seria su puño contra su bellísimo rostro de Adonis. Soltó el aire con fuerza, era la primera vez que las frases de su hermano no le podían ayudar.

Hermione frunció el seño al ver como Fred quedaba repentinamente quieto con la mirada perdida. ¿Ahora que bicho le picaba? Colocó sus manos en la cintura y alzó una ceja.

—Vete ya ¿quieres? Este es el dormitorio de las chicas, esta prohibido que estés aquí. Además las chicas subirán en cualquier momento para cambiarse para la fiesta de Halloween.

Fred rodeó los ojos e hizo como si no la hubiera escuchado al tiempo que sacaba su varita del bolsillo y comenzaba a jugar distraídamente con ella.

—Fred…—Pronunció su nombre del mismo modo que lo hacia su madre cuando le estaba advirtiendo que no siguiera con una de sus travesuras.

—Hermione…—le hizo burla con una sonrisa picara. Sin dejar de mirarla, tocó con astucia el ancho collar de hierro que llevaba en el cuello con la punta de la varita, en el acto su rostro adquirió un color azul claro al tiempo que sus ojos se volvían de un amarillo fosforescente, se hundían en su cráneo y eran rodeados por unas feísimas ojeras. Al sonreír dejó a la vista unos colmillos largos y bien afilados.

Hermione soltó un gruñido al ver en acción el nuevo chasco de los gemelos Weasley. El maldito chasco que habían usado para sacarle sustos momentáneos a todo alumnos que se cruzaron en su camino ese día. Entornó los ojos, furiosa. Aún no podía creer que todavía quedaba unas cuantas horas antes que Halloween llegara a su fin.

—¿Podrías parar ya e irte?

—Mmm… me parece que no te gusta mucho nuestro nuevo invento.—siguió golpeado el collar con la varita y pasó de ser un vampiro a un hombre lobo y luego a un león de larga y sedosa melena dorada. Hermione jadeó, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo esa mascara en particular era increíblemente hermosa. Sonrió apenas, era divertido ver a un león con cuerpo humano y un sombrero de bufón.

Fred no pudo evitar entusiasmarse al verla ceder un poco. Pero lamentablemente los hombres como él no eran muy listos a veces, y nuestro querido pelirrojo metió la pata tocando nuevamente el collar y haciendo que su rostro se volviera verde, gelatinoso y lleno de verrugas.

Hermione dio un paso atrás con una mueca de asco. Odiaba esa asquerosa mascara mas que ninguna otra, y era esa misma la que el chico había utilizado minutos atrás para darle un buen sustos mientras ella estaba distraída.

—¿Sabias que una parte de mi quiere estrangularte?

—Te juro que no me había dado cuenta—soltó una risita alegre.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. Comenzaba a pensar que no era solo una parte de ella la que quería estrangularlo.

—Vete antes que llame a McGonagall

—Esta bien, pero antes una cosa—la castaña lo miró recelosa.— Dulce o truco.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no soltar un alarido de frustración. Fred podía llegar a ser insoportablemente infantil.

Los ojos del chico brillaron de una forma electrizante, mientras su rostro volvía a ser el de siempre con su sin fin de pecas y su sonrisa torcida.

—¡Vete!

—Dulce o truco.—repitió acercándose a ella peligrosamente, como un depredador al acecho.

—No tengo dulces, mis padres son dentistas ¿lo olvidas?—se cruzó de brazos.— Supongo que será truco ¿no? ¡Vamos Freddie! ¿Qué planeas hacer para joderme la noche?

La sonrisa de Fred se ensanchó tanto que por un momento se pareció a la del gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Dio un par de pasos hacia ella.

—No quiero Truco, muñequita.—Hermione se tensó al ver a Fred tan cerca de su espacio personal—Quiero Dulce.

Sin más que decir, el pelirrojo asaltó su boca sin el menor pudor. Poco lucido y exigente, sus labios se movieron sobre los de ella. Mmm sabia mucho mejor de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Cerró lo ojos antes de tomarle la cara entre las manos, pegándose a ella y profundizando aquel primer beso. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba al escucharla soltar un gemido ahogado.

Como minutos atrás, una emoción suplantó otra, como el susto fue remplazado por la rabia, ahora la sorpresa de ese inesperado abordaje fue cambiado por un torbellino de emociones que parecían caer todas a los pies de Fred Weasley. Hermione absorbió su aroma, dejó que la emborrachara, al tiempo que callaba la vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que lo apartaba. ¡Que diablos! Dejó que fuera él el que la besara, el que tomara todo el control y el que le pusiera fin.

Jadeando y mas mareada de lo que jamás había estado, Hermione dio un par de pasos atrás cuando Fred abandonó sus labios casi sin aire en los pulmones. El chico no hizo nada para detenerla mientras ella chocaba contra la mesita de luz de una de sus compañeras.

Pasó sus dedos por encima de sus labios, sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar. Estaba atónita. ¿Qué había pasado? Observó a Fred con una chispa de preocupación en sus ojos, él solo le sonrió sin mostrar los dientes mientras alzaba las cejas.

—Yo…eh…

—¡Oh! ¿Te has quedado sin palabras?—soltó una risotada— ¡Ja! ¡Soy tan bueno besando que las dejo mudas!

Inmediatamente después de decir aquello, el reloj despertador de Parvati voló sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo.

Soltó una carcajada atronadora.

Si, llegar al corazón de Hermione Granger seria mas difícil que arrascarle la panza a un dragón malhumorado ¡Pero que diablos! La Noche de Brujas apenas había comenzado.

**Fin.**


End file.
